1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a game system, exchange request receiving device, and an information storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Games are known which include exchange functions to exchange a game object associated with one piece of user identification information for a game object associated with another user identification information (see e.g., JP2014-000103A). In such games, for example, game objects such as a game card, a game character, and a game item are exchangeable.
For example, in the game described above, a user A submits a game object selected from his/her game objects to offer to other users. In a case where a user B requests the user A to exchange objects, the user B selects a game object (desired game object) that he/she wants to obtain from the game objects submitted by the user A, and also selects a game object to offer (offered game object) to the user A from his/her game objects. In this case, if the user A accepts to exchange the desired game object for the offered game object, such exchange is executed between the user A and the user B.